Christmas Surprises
by XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Evan is having a Christmas surrounded by his family when he gets a rather big surprise


As Evan settled into Boris's arms after handing out the hot cocoa, he felt content. Evan had his family at his side, his lover at his side, his political career was going well and Paige was pregnant. Everything in his life was gong well for once. There was nothing Evan wanted anymore that he did not have. Ten years ago when he had first stepped into the Hampton's, he would never have dreamed that he would end up married to a beautiful woman who was pregnant with his child, have a lover who Evan adored and adored him in return and a career that actually meant something. Come the new year he would be Governor of New York and there was already talk of a senate run and even talk of eventually going for President. Ten years he would have found it all unbelievable.

The fact that he was also reunited with his father and had found out about his grandfather made it all better. Hank and his relationship had never been better. Evan's life was truly great right now. The Hampton's had made their life great, guided them to find the place that they were meant to be in. Evan was moved from his thoughts when Boris moved to hold his hand.

"What are you thinking about,beloved."Boris kissed the back of his hand and Evan smiled at him.

"How much things have changed in the ten years since Hank and I arrived in the Hampton's."

"For the better, I hope."

"Of course, I wouldn't change anything." Evan pulled Boris into a kiss, sighing happily into his mouth when the others started to wolf whistle. They both pulled away at the same time and looked at everyone. Who were all smiling fondly at them. It had taken them a lot to get to this point, for their family to accept it. No one understood excatly what went on between them or how it came to be. Nor did anyone understand how Paige accepted the two of them and Evan would never tell them that part. He was ashamed of what he had put his wife through. The fact that while she was in Paris he had fallen in love with Boris and had an affair was not one of his best moments. Evan had gone to Paris to tell her the day after he had admitted to being on love with Boris.

Unsurprisingly Paige had not taken it well and Evan had left Paige fully expecting to receive divorce papers and a visit from an unhappy General. Boris had been there for him once he arrived at Shadow Pond and that had helped Evan cope with the weeks following Paris. Boris had even helped Evan come up with ways of how to tell his family what was going on. In the end though it hadn't been necessary as five weeks after Evan had told her, Paige came to the Hampton's and they talked for the first time since Paris. This time without any yelling. Evan had told her of how it had all came about and Paige had asked him if he could give Boris up.

Evan had never once doubted how much he loved Paige but as he had admitted that day, he loved Boris just as much. He couldn't just walk away from him, from what they had. Paige had realized that during the month she had known.

"For I know you, Evan and I know that you wouldn't do this to me without...it mattering. And I know that you love him and you are not the kind of man that can walk away from that...After all you even forgave your father after everything he had done to you. I just had to ask."

"Does this mean we're over?...I love you too, Paige and I don't want to lose you."

"I know...I thought about staying in Paris and just...sending you divorce papers but then I realized ...that I cannot live without you. That I would be giving you up just because I would only have part of you...That would be stupid. Better then to have some of you then none of you. Evan, I married you because I love you and want to spend my entire life with you...Just because I will have to spend my life with someone else as well doesn't take that away."

That had been the end of it, Evan had gotten to have Boris and keep Paige, never would he regret that part. Even if he regretted hurting Paige. Telling his family had been easier after all that and while none of them had understood how the three of them worked but none of them were against it. Save for Hank, who couldn't understand how Boris was with his brother and worried that Boris was using him for something. Hank had actually tried to convince Evan to leave the Hampton's, had even packed their bags so they could leave that very night. And while Evan had been deeply touched by how worried and protective Hank was being of him, he had also been highly annoyed and aggravated that Hank believed he needed to be protected like he was five or something. Eventually Hank had seen how much Boris loved Evan and let it go but he was never comfortable about it.

Hank had eventually managed to figure out what Boris had though and had cured it, something that Evan would be forever grateful for. All of it ended up with Boris, Paige, Hank, his father,his grandfather, Divia, her daughter Kalie, the General, Paige's mom and Carolos. His family. All gathered together to celebrate Christmas. Evan reached over and grabbed Paige's hand and smiled at her when she turned and smiled at him. She looked so beautiful, with the glow of her pregnancy and Evan couldn't wait till she gave birth next month. He was going to be a father.

"I can't wait either." Evan grinned, happy that she could still read his mind as he placed his hand on her stomach. Or rather he placed his hand on top of their baby. Boris smiled at the both of them, pleased at the approaching birth as well. They had asked him to be the child's godfather with Divia as the god mother and he was pleased.

Paige placed her hand atop Evan's on her stomach. "Soon we'll have our child and this place will be filed with crying."

"Our child will never cry."

"I was referring to our crying." They both laughed, knowing of the hell that a newborn baby could bring. Paige suddenly stopped laughing as she grimaced. Shooting pain cut through her causing her to cry out. Evan was instantly up and hovering anxiously while Hank rushed over. After checking her over for several minutes with Evan hovering anxiously while Boris tried to calm him, Hank finally moved away from her and turned to Boris.

"She needs to lay down, could you arrange help please." Boris nodded and summoned servants and helped guide her to Evan and her's room. Evan looked at Hank and waited.

"She's going into labor."

"What...buts its early. She's not due till late next month...Hank, the roads are snowed in. The blizzard"

"I know, Evan but she's far enough along that there should be no issues. All of the organs are fully developed as is everything else. The baby shouldn't even need to be in an incubator...The roads...Well, its a good thing your brother is a Doctor isn't it. I will deliver my niece or nephew and all shall be well. I won't let anything go wrong Evan. Okay." Hank gripped Evan's shoulders and forced his brother to make eye contact as he reassured him. Not letting anyone see his fear or letting it show through as Hank was well aware of all that could go wrong in labor. "You've read all of the books...considering all of the books you bought you probably read everyone in existence. Eight months isn't bad nor is home birth. I can handle this, all you have to do is be there for Paige."

Boris approached Evan, wrapping his arms around him tightly after he saw to it that the servants delivered Paige to her room. "Hank is right, my treasure. Everything will be okay. Now go upstairs, Paige is asking for you."

"You'll be there right...I need you there." Once Boris nodded, Evan hurried upstairs to his wife. Boris and Hank looked at each other.

"How likely is it that everything will be okay?."

"I don't know...Childbirth has many complications and...without anyway to get to the hospital if anything series goes wrong...Theres not much I can do. In all seriousness we could lose them both."

Boris nodded and then went to be there for Evan and even for Paige, who despite everything he had grown close to. Nine hours of labor later, Paige finally pushed out a perfect baby boy. A bit small but perfect. Once Hank cleaned him up he handed his nephew to Evan, who gazed at his son in wonderment. Nothing could tear his gaze from him, nothing save Paige moaning again. For a moment Evan thought she was just pushing out the placenta but at Hank's exclamation Evan looked to his brother.

"What, what is it?"

"I see a head." Evan, Boris and Paige looked at Hank in surprise. The ultra sound had only shown one baby. Sure Evan had read about how a baby could hide behind another but he had thought that was years ago and not now with the more advanced ultra sounds. Soon Hank was holding a baby girl and Evan smiled and watched as Boris took his ..their daughter while Hank finished helping Paige with the after birth and cleaning her up. Evan had two beautiful children and two beautiful partners. His life was truly complete.


End file.
